


Midokuro Ficlet

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of imagineyourotp blog post: "Imagine your otp confessing while they were half asleep" Pairing: Midorima/Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midokuro Ficlet

“Kuroko… You really should be… heading to sleep,” Midorima mumbled, pushing up his glasses as his vision blurred slightly, the hour seeming to get to him.

The Teikou Basketball team had to decided to go to a training camp for the summer, and on this particular night, they thought they’d have a competition. One to see who would be able to last the longest, and stay awake until morning. Being the competitive boys they all were, of course they all agreed.

At this early hour in the morning, at 5AM to be precise, only three teens left remaining. Him, Kuroko, and Akashi.

Murasakibara had not even seriously attempted the game, and instead lazily drifted off into sleep not ten minutes into the game.

Aomine and Kise had struggled through the last couple hours, until finally as soon as Kise had fallen asleep before him, Aomine laughed out triumphantly, before he also ended up crashing upon his own futon. 

Kuroko blinked back at Midorima, his eyelids fluttering down slowly, before he forced them open again, only being able to maintain half-closed eyes at this point in time.

“Mm… I think you’re the one who needs to sleep Midorima-kun. You are looking more tired than I am.”

Midorima shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily.

“You look on the edge of falling asleep Kuroko. And, you don’t even have a lucky item of your own. Do you really expect to win against me?”

Kuroko looked at him with a blank stare, before turning his gaze to Akashi, who sat awake, very awake, as he read his book attentively, turning the page without not even a blink of tiredness.

“I may not win against you Midorima-kun, but I do not think you’ll be able to win against AKashi-kun.”

The green haired tsundere merely humphed, before turning over in his futon, fingers curling up against the blanket as he brought it towards his face. 

“I know I can…. I definitely can,” he mumbled to himself, before turning back over on his back, looking quietly up at the ceiling of the hotel above him. The lights from the outside night flickered across the panels, creating a series of dancing shadows over them.

He felt his eyes droop downwards, almost unable to force them open any more.

“Kuroko….” he muttered, tilting his face slightly askew towards Kuroko’s direction, yet his eyes remained closed.

The blue haired player turned towards Midorima’s voice, looking at him expectedly.

“Yes, Midorima-kun,”

“I…. I won’t lose to Akashi. We…… made a bet.”

Midorima didn’t truly seem to be talking in full-consciousness, but instead some strange twilight sleep - the point where sleep escaped you still, yet still found yourself conscious within reality.

“Oh, and what was this bet about?”

Midorima paused only slightly, bright green orbs falling upon Kuroko’s face as he opened up his eyes only slightly.

“Akashi said he would confess to you… If he won.”

Kuroko’s eyebrows shot up only slightly, as he watched Midorima continue on.

“But, I can’t let that happen. Because, I… like you. And Akashi can’t have you,” the teen muttered, obviously not truly understanding the depths of the words he was saying, as well as his lack of filter in his mind.

However, as soon as these words came out, it seemed to jump wide awake, sitting up quickly, his glasses falling to the side as he bolted upright, askew across his face.

“I.. well. None of what I said was true. That was just a dream obviously, of course I don’t like you or anything. That’s ridiculous,” Midorima stuttered, a red blush falling across his cheeks.

Kuroko said nothing, and got up from his own futon, pushing back the covers. He leaned over across the short distance between the two of them, placing a light kiss upon Midorima’s cheeks.

“I like Midorima-kun too,” he whispered against his cheeks. “After all, Midorima-kun’s is the only one I would accept their confession to. Even if it is Akashi-kun, because you’re the one I like.”


End file.
